HICMA:The 5 Steps to Winning Edward Cullen's Heart
by Ramsay Fiction
Summary: Bella has always been content with being 'one of the guys'. But when Edward Cullen comes into the picture, she finds herself changing to try and be with him. Will Edward find what he's looking for in Bella or will she just lose herself in the process?


**OK new story that I think you fine people will like :D I sort of came up with the idea from my experiences from growing up with 4 brothers and no sisters and basically having a lot of guy friends in my life. So this story will be kinda silly and hopefully funny. It's just a fun idea that I'm not taking too seriously, but I hope you'll enjoy it all the same.**

**Song: Marianas Trench – Acadia**

_In the house I grew up in, my room in the basement__  
><em>_The hours turning to years we've spent__  
><em>_Remember Chris in the backyard laughing so damn hard__  
><em>_And no one knew why but the rest is forgotten_

_Behind me sometimes it reminds me__  
><em>_Of when we, we used to belong here_

Bella POV

"Hey BM!" Jacob calls as I arrive at his house. The guys all shout out greetings and continue tossing Embry's football around the large lot.

I frown. "Jeez, Jake, could you refrain from calling me that at least once," I complain.

"Naw. All my kicks come from bugging the hell out of you." He runs a large hand through his hair, grinning. His teeth shine brightly against his tan skin.

I smirk. "Then, I hate to tell you BJ, but you have a terribly sad life."

All the guys laugh loudly while Jacob shakes his head at me. "Grow up, Swan."

"I'd like to tell you the same," I retort. Quil then tosses me the ball and I eagerly join in on their game.

Most girls my age usually enjoy a nice trip to the mall, hanging with their boyfriends or sleepovers, but I, Isabella Marie Swan – or BM as Jacob so affectionately refers to me as – would much rather spend an afternoon playing football with the guys. Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth, Paul, Sam, Tyler and Mike are my best friends and I've grown up with them in Seattle all my life.

My parents have kept a group of close friends all their lives so it just made sense that when children were born, they would grow up together and be very close as well.

My father, Charlie, was elated with the idea of so many boys around to play catch and go fishing with. Yet Renee, my loving and slightly odd mother secretly hoped that I would branch off from the guys as I got older and find some girlfriends. But much to her chagrin, the nine of us stuck together like glue and nothing could tear us apart.

Growing up with them has been a roller coaster ride though. Everyone has different personalities and tastes, but we somehow seem to still connect and keep a strong bond.

Sam and Paul, being the oldest and in their senior year, have always acted as the disciplinary ones when things go too far. Though more often than not, I swear it's one of them who have influenced us to do something stupid in the first place.

Sam has always been just so cool. He's calm and kind. He also carries himself in a way that isn't really arrogant, but just sure of himself and assertive.

Paul is sort of the opposite. He's a fighter. He loves to pick fights and argue. He's not above really getting into one if you're up for the challenge. But he is also a blast to be around and his snarky comments always make for a good laugh.

And then there's Mike and Tyler who are in their junior year, like me. They've always been constants in my life. Both are fun and easy to be around. They also both tried hitting on me when they realized I was no longer that little girl they became best friends with. But after I brushed them off, things quickly went back to normal.

Jacob, Quil and Embry, sophomores, have always been the mischievous ones in our group. They constantly pull pranks and try to pin it on someone else, mainly me.

And then there's Seth Clearwater. He's a freshman and his older sister, Leah is in my year, but we've never really gotten on, much to my mother's disappointment. I've always found Seth to be better company, though I feel like we've corrupted him terribly. But he's always happy and smiling just the same. Sam is just about his idol and it's adorable the way Seth looks up to him.

Sam catches the ball and holds it. "Lunch anyone?" he asks with a half smile.

"Shotgun!" I yell as I race toward Sam's car. Jacob and Quil run head-to-head for the front seat in Paul's car. Tyler, Embry and Paul follow after them at their own pace. Seth and Mike come with Sam and me.

"From now on," I say as Sam drives us to Black's Billiards, Jacob's father's restaurant. "I call ultimate shotgun. Wherever we go, whatever we do, I always get this seat." I sit back happily and wait for the reactions.

"Unfair, Bells!" Seth complains, throwing his arms up in the air. "You're half our sizes. And I'm not gonna be stuck in the back with this fatass every time we have to drive somewhere."

"Well, it's not like you're such a peach either," Mike grumbles back at him. "Is it your goal to have the worst breath possible or can you just not afford a toothbrush? Or some mints at the very least."

I can't help laughing at their bickering, especially since Mike works out like crazy and Seth is one of the cleanest people I know.

"Well," I say, "it's this or you can swap into Paul's car." Both of them pull faces and I know they'll follow my ultimate shotgun rule. Paul has constant road rage, Quil gets gassy in the car, Jacob is obnoxious and hogs the radio and Embry... well actually he doesn't do anything wrong. He just got the short straw. I feel sorry for him every day.

Sam shakes his head at me. He can't hold back his smile though and I can tell he isn't really annoyed. "You're too stubborn, Bella."

"I know. Some call it a curse, but I say it's a gift."

We pull into the restaurant parking lot and Paul's car comes up beside us. We all pile out and head inside. We sit in the large booth that is always reserved for us in the corner. I've always loved this place. I love the dark tones on the wall and low hanging lights that the guys always bang their heads against. And every wall covered with photos  
>and histories of the Quileutes. It feels comfortable here.<p>

We get a few looks from other customers because the guys tend to get rowdy, but they quiet down because we all learned the hard way that Billy, Jacob's father, isn't against kicking us out.

"You guys hear about that family that's coming to our school next semester?" Tyler asks as he looks over his menu.

"Yup," answers Quil. "Apparently they're all rich and junk."

"Ah, just what we need at school," I grumble. "More pretentious bitches."

"Well maybe you could be friends with these ones," Jake says, grinning mockingly.

I push him gently. "Shut up Jake. You know how much I hate people like that."

"But Bella, you don't know that they're going to be like that," Sam reminds me.

"Trust me, they're all like that."

"You never know," he replies in a soothing tone. "If you gave them a chance, you might be surprised. You could make some new friends."

I glare at him for a long minute. "You know, your nice guy, smoothing talking bullshit is really starting to piss me off."

He stops and stares at me for a moment before bursting into laughter. The rest of them join in and I cross my arms, slumping back in my seat.

Just then, a plastic bimbo with stringy, bleached hair and a fake tan turns in our direction. She flips a few strands of her rat's nest over her shoulder and sneers at us.

"There are some people in this restaurant who want to enjoy a quiet meal," she says in an ugly, whiny tone.

I roll my eyes. "Shove it, blondie." The guys watch the scene, slightly horrified.

She makes a face and turns to the other women she's sitting with. She speaks to them, but raises her voice loud enough for me to hear. "Some girls are just so crass and unrefined. I mean, I guess I would be too if I looked like that. I feel sorry for her, really."

I clench my teeth and force myself to stay in the booth and not go over there and rip her hair out. But my mind and mouth can't be controlled.

"Right now," I say, my voice semi-sweet, but with underlying venom, "I'm sitting here trying to view things from your perspective, but I really just can't get my head that far up my ass."

She looks at me with her beady eyes. She's fuming as she grabs her purse, barks out a sharp, "come on, girls" and storms out of the restaurant, only stopping to tell a waiter that she won't be coming back here again.

The guys snicker quietly, but still seem shocked.

"Fuck Bella. You'll get us kicked out for sure," Jacob says before looking around for any sight of his dad.

"I think Paul's been rubbing off on you a bit too much," says Embry with another laugh.

I look over to Paul who's just sitting there watching me like a proud parent. His grin is huge and he actually wipes a tear from his eye. "I've taught you so well."

I finally crack a smile. "Alright, ok. I'm sick of this place and I'm hungry. Let's hurry up and eat."

"You never know," Embry says with a wicked grin as we get our food later. "One of those rich posh boys coming to our school could be the love of your life."

"And you're bringing this up again, why?" I ask as I stab some pasta on my fork.

"Or it could be that waiter over there," Mike says as if I hadn't said anything. "He's been eying you since you got here."

"He's probably wondering what I'm doing here with a bunch of loudmouth, dumbass boys," I retort.

"Jeez Bella you're cursing like a fucking sailor today," Jacob says looking down at me.

"I completely approve, just so you know," Paul adds with a grin.

We decide to shoot a few rounds of pool after we finish eating. I easily beat Seth, Quil, Embry and Mike, but lose to the rest of them.

Jacob smiles triumphantly as I put my pool stick away roughly. I want to smack the smug ass grin right off his face, but I keep my hands in clenched fists at my sides. To say I'm competitive is just a slight understatement.

"Good game, B," he teases.

"Shut it, Black. You turd."

He snickers and walks away. We all go out to the cars. I watch as Mike opens the front passenger seat and starts to get in. I clear my throat loudly. He freezes and looks at me.

I raise an eyebrow. "Ultimate shotgun, remember?"

He slowly gets out and holds the door open for me. I grin and slide in while Jacob, Quil, Embry and Paul look on, dumbfounded.

"Don't ask unless you wanna get ultimate shotgunned too," Seth says with a frown before climbing into the back of Sam's car.

_Every memory comes on when I hear that old song__  
><em>_We used to sing with the words all wrong__  
><em>_I remember the faces and familiar places__  
><em>_Tonight seemed all wrong but Acadia is gone, Acadia is gone_

_In the house I grew up in, remember the faces__  
><em>_When Andrew and I wrecked each other's cars and__  
><em>_Acadia is, Acadia is gone_

**Hope you liked it. Review if you want MOOOAAARR!**

**Happy Summer!**

**~Kara**


End file.
